monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
A Beginner's Guide to Roleplaying
Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Greetings! Welcome to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Here, I assume you wish to know HOW to roleplay or just know the works or have help to get you started! These tips will help you get along the way in operating certain aspects of the Roleplaying Field! Whether you want to act out as your very own OC (Original Character) or a Mamono / Monster Girl, it doesn't matter, here, I will help guide you with my best effort possible in trying to establish a better understanding of the roleplaying field! Well no more waiting! Let's get started! Tip #1 - Types of Roleplays In any RP(Roleplay), there are different forms of communication, of course there are many that exist, but for the sake of example, I'll be using the two main forms of roleplay! 1. Thread/Forum A thread/forum roleplay is a type of roleplay where it is similar to that a forum blog. Quite simple, and you have more creative tools on your side to add more effect to the roleplay you are doing! The advantages of thread are... * You have more or possibly infinite text space * More creative text tools * Can post links and embed them in words * You can be notified of any responses that are placed in your notifications * Your stories and past references can be better stored and be used * Can have multiple people in a thread Disadvantages are... * You won't expect an instant reply (Can Vary, depending on user) * Expect you to be reloading your page VERY often to get a response * Threads with lots of posts can cause lower-end machines to lag. Now that you know the basic synopsis of threads and how they work, now it's time to get into other forms! 2. Chat Chat by far is the most commonly used and most easy accessed form of roleplay, and is also used for many other things as well! In the MGE Live Chatboard, there are two things you can do, one is Main Chat Roleplaying, and the other is Private Message Roleplay. Now you're asking yourself... What are these? Main Chat- This is very straightforward, you can establish a group RP with multiple people in one big room of people, and discuss different ideas and act out certain characters with one another! Advantages: * You can discuss and have multiple people to participate * (Almost) Guaranteed Instant Response Disadvantages: * Limited Text Space * Little to no Text tools * Have to post the actual link, which may take up space and limit your post * Once chat has been closed, everything will be erased Private Message RP - Private Message speaks for itself... You go to the side tab to where you find all the users and you click on one desired user and you click on the Private Message option and you are already set up! Disadvantages/Advantages: Same as Main Tip #2 - Tools of thread! In Thread Roleplays, there are tools you can use to make your posts more creative and are a great way into adding emotion in quotes, example being... 1. The Bold Setting! "How dare you!!" I yelled. Now let's do it with the Bold (Cltr+B) 'setting... '"How dare you!!" 'I yelled. 2. The ''Italic Setting! They are also good at giving more of an individuals thoughts... 'Hmm, perhaps he IS lying...' I thought... Now let's do it with the ''Italic (Cltr+I) ''setting... '''Hmm, perhaps he IS lying...' ''I thought... 3. The Linking Tool! Now comes your Linking Tool! "I love Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Check it out!" I offer. Now let's improve that... "I love Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Check it out !" I offer. 4. The Underline tool! This one is not in the actual options hotbar, BUT can be access and used by using Cltr+U EPIC QUICK ADVICE! If you highlight your text and click on the desired option, it will change that entire sentence in one go! Tip #3 - Linking tool! As shown in the example above, the Linking tool is used to make certain words be highlighted in a colored text that redirects itself to certain pages! For instance, the example from earlier... "I love Monster Girl Encyclopedia! Check it out!" I offer. Now you're probably asking yourself... How do I use this fancy contraption? Quite simple... First, you take a sentence and Highlight it as shown below... Once Highlighted, you then go to this Chain Link symbol that is on your hotbar below your textbox... Now once you select your link tool! You SHOULD have a screen like this come up! Once you have this screen pop up... Now you already notice the upper text bar has been highlighted, now all you do is post a link inside that bar, DO NOT DO ANYTHING TO THE BOTTOM TEXT BAR UNLESS YOU HAVE TO CHANGE THE DISPLAYED TEXT! Then after you have the link posted in the upper text box, then you click okay and SHOULD end up with the text being this... Congratulations! Now you know how to link words to other pages and thus ends out thread tool tutorial! Tip #4 - How to start Roleplays in Thread! To start a roleplay in a thread forum, it is quite simple! You simply go to THIS page! ... Are you there yet? Excellent! Now you're ready! Clearly you see several discussions within our community! Now time for you to start one! Simply click on the "What do you want to talk about?" Then start your adventures there! Great! Now that you have those two simple fields filled out, you're ready to start! Just click the POST button and you should be directed to your page immediately! Tip #5 - What is Roleplaying? Now that you know the ways to START off a roleplay and know the types on this wikia, now let's get into the affirmed definition... What is Roleplaying? Role-playing refers to the changing of one's behavior to assume a role, either unconsciously to fill a social role, or consciously to act out an adopted role. While the Oxford English Dictionary offers a definition of role-playing as "the changing of one's behavior to fulfill a social role", in the field of psychology, the term is used more loosely in four senses: * To refer to the playing of roles generally such as in a theater, or educational setting; * To refer to taking a role of an existing character or person and acting it out with a partner taking someone else's role, often involving different genres of practice; * To refer to a wide range of games including role-playing video game (RPG), play-by-mail games and more; * To refer specifically to role-playing games. Tip #6 - Types of Roleplaying Subject Now that you know the definition of roleplaying! Now it's time to get into the KINDS of roleplaying! There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online, like: Demon Roleplay Demon RPs contain dark powers, (half) demons and monsters. It's usually played with half demons, sons or daughters of demons and a human, as characters. Fantasy Roleplay Fantasy RPs are especially based on myths and mythical creatures like gods, angels, demons, fairies, ecetera. The difference with demon RPs is that fantasy RP contains all kind of magical creatures, not just demons. Normal Roleplay Normal RPs are based on real life, so no magic, powers or anything like that. War Roleplay The name already says what War RPs are about. You play that your characters are in a time of war. You can base it on historical wars, or ones that don't exist or haven't happened yet. Romantic Roleplay Romantic RPs contain love. This type of RP can be played in combination with all the other types. Action Roleplay Action RPs are like Action Movies, with missions and a certain goal. Sci-Fi Roleplay Sci-Fi RPs are RPs which are a genre of fiction with imaginative but more or less plausible content such as settings in the future, futuristic science and technology, space travel, parallel universes, aliens, and paranormal abilities. Adventure Roleplay Adventure RPs are RPs in which a character or more characters take upon a journey and grow up with it, such as Pokémon. Comedy Roleplay Comedy Roleplays are RPs which can be very funny and hilarious. This type of RP can be used with other types to be more hilarious. Example: with ecchi. Drama Roleplay Drama RPs contain drama, such as accidents, cheating, kidnapping, traumatic events, et cetera. This type of RP can be played with all other types of RPs. Ecchi Roleplay Ecchi is a type of Japanese anime. It contains perverted boys, and a light form of sexual behavior or scenes. This type of RP can be played with all other types of RPs. Horror Roleplay Horror is a type of Roleplay that can be very scary, such as using a scary story with ghost or horror plots. Tip #7 - Some Good Advice # When Roleplaying, it's YOUR imagination, so you write out the playing field or write ON the playing field. # Do not be OP(Overpowered), unless the author says otherwise. # Do not take control of other peoples characters, unless the author says otherwise. # Be fair and accept defeat when finding out you are in a tight spot. # Give other fellow new members a chance. # Have fun, be a good sport and get along! We want to make this community great! Tip #8 - KINDS of Roleplays There are more possibilities of playing a roleplay online, such as: Character roleplay: With a character roleplay you play with selfmade characters. You decide their personalities, looks, names, habits and abilities on your own. It's a person from your fantasy. Anime roleplay: In an anime roleplay, you play with characters from an anime. You can't decide their looks or names, but you can change their personalities and habits in the roleplay. Story roleplay: Contrary to the other roleplays, this roleplay continues for a while, even when it is stopped. This roleplay is like a story: It continues until the end or when you quit the roleplay. It's a roleplay you can continue the next day. This roleplay is played most of the time with a selfmade character. When people don't have a selfmade character, they play with the name where they're known with. Real life roleplay: You are playing the roleplay online, but you use yourself as your character. You still play online, but then with your real name. So this is all I can give via RP guides! ''THIS PAGE MAY BE EDITED!' I wish you the best of luck in your imaginative adventures and happy trails to you all! Category:Meta